Socialite
by deadtodd
Summary: Sometimes it felt good to be all alone. And sometimes it was nice to have a visitor.


**Grimmy:** _It's a shame that this isn't the first of it's kind. This pairing I mean. And while I haven't read the only other GeraldxRhonda fanfic on the site I plan on doing so soon. Simply because I've fallen in love with this pairing. I mean, if I actually had to make a list of my top five characters it would probably go something like: Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Rhonda, and Sid. That's in no particular order by the way. But, in other words. Rhonda and Gerald are pretty high up there on the list. So why not love them in all their beautiful glory by combining them and making a crack pairing? I plan on writing more for this pairing too!_

_And before I forget! This fic, along with a CurlyxRhonda that I'm working on, are inspired by MoZella's song Freezing. I recently discovered it and in the hour it took me to write this I listened to it on repeat. It's actually still playing now. Check it out. And remember! I don't own Hey Arnold!_

_OH! Last thing. This wasn't betaed so if you see any mistakes PLEASE point them out to me, lol._

Sometimes being alone was a good thing. Like today for instance. She would have loved to be left alone but instead she was forced to some sort of socialite party. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary. She was used to being dragged all over the place by her shopaholic mother. But sometimes she did get tired of it.

That's why she was listening to her new i-pod in the middle of a dark hallway. The chances that anyone would come and find her there were slim to none. So she turned her music up as loud as she could stand it, slipped out of her shoes, and began to dance. It wasn't like the organized dances that she'd been tutored in. It was filled with a lot of hip wiggling and butt shaking. It felt good to act like a normal teenager.

Of course she never thought to open her eyes while she did so. Why would she? She was all alone. Or so she thought. The person watching her had attempted to call her name a few times, but of course she hadn't heard. She danced on, spinning every now and then as she seemingly danced with air. Hip grinding. Shoulders bouncing. Arms moving back and forth. And when the song finally did end she opened her eyes.

"Gerald!" That was not what she was expecting. She was so shocked that she actually fell back and narrowly missed sitting on her discarded heels. Oh God. Just what had she done?

"That's what they call me," he said with a wink and a wave of his index finger. "Is the show over already?"

She scowled up at him as she felt her cheeks begin to grow warm. "Just how long have you been spying on me?"

He looked her up and down and she couldn't help but to shudder. It was a look that she was very familiar with but she'd never gotten it from someone like him. One of the good guys, or so she considered him to be. He was best friends with Arnold after all. Although he did have that reputation... "Since you started singing that Tony, Toni, Toné, song. Kinda funny that a girl such as yourself listens to something that isn't uppity. Something on your mind, _princess_?"

She was blushing again, she could feel it. He was trying to flirt with her, and while she wasn't completely opposed to the idea that didn't make it okay. "Oh, what's it to you, huh?" And already she was out of comebacks.

"I'm just sayin'. Singing about sleeping with someone in a dark corridor? Sounds a bit too kinky for your tastes doesn't it?" Dammit! Why couldn't she stop blushing?

She stood up, arms folded and her perfect little nose pointed towards the sky. "Shows what you know," she said coldly.

She could just barely make out him arching an eyebrow. "Oh yes. I forget how legendary your escapades are Miss Lloyd." How dare he take that sarcastic tone with her? Didn't he know just who she was?

"I don't kiss and tell." Sure, she was bluffing, but he didn't need to know that.

And just like that she found herself trapped between the wall and his larger form. He didn't press against her. He didn't touch her. He just towered over her and looked down at her, an arm on both sides of her head so he could lean forward. He wasn't doing anything but her heart was beating so fast. "I don't think you kiss at all."

With a roll of the eyes she pulled his face close and kissed him. Just her glossed lips against his warm ones. But it was over so quickly that he didn't really have a chance to respond. She arched her eyebrow and smirked up at him.

She didn't understand why he looked so surprised in the first place. He was the one who'd been baiting her. He only shook his head and stood up straight, leaving Rhonda subject to a sinking feeling in her stomach. What had she just done? "Nah, I'm still not convinced." And he had the nerve to grin after making her feel so stupid.

Rhonda huffed and stomped her foot angrily. "Just why are you here anyways! This country club is for members only. I doubt someone like you could get in." He had some nerve. Laughing while she tried to be mean.

"I'm working here for the summer. Which reminds me why I came down here. Your mom was looking for you." He turned as if he was going to leave but stopped half way only to turn back, pull her close, and kiss her. She didn't even have a chance to close her mouth before his tongue was invading it. Teasing. Tasting. Sliding against her own in a way that made her insides squirm and her knees knock.

And again it was over too soon.

"See you around, _princess."_

**Grimmy: **_So what about you guys? Who are your top five and what's your favorite noncanon and canon pairings? Mines are obviously GeraldxRhonda and ArnoldxHelga. But I'd like to know yours, that way if I get inspired, I may just write something for it. And I'm always looking for new pairings to write about. So in your review, and I do urge you to review, tell me not only what you thought of this but your favorites. :) Much love for you all~_

_And if anyone is wondering, the name of the song she was dancing to was Lay Your Head On My Pillow. ;) Super sexy song._


End file.
